yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Valon
| video game debut = | appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! (second series anime) Yu-Gi-Oh! (second series) | appears video games = | gender = male | previous affiliation = Doma | anime deck = Armor | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Valon, sometimes rendered Varon among fans, is one of Dartz's three most trusted henchmen. He often quarrels with Alister, as evidenced by the one scene where they actually converse and end up arguing. He and Rafael seem to get along fine. He is responsible for leading Mai Valentine (Mai Kujaku in the English manga and Japanese versions) to Dartz. In the English dub, Valon has a heavily stylized Australian accent. Design in "Doma Swordsman" regalia from front, side, and rear views and alongside views of his head from different angles.]] Valon's usual outfit consists of typical biker clothing including goggles, gloves and padding on his shoulders and elbows. His abundance of brown hair is tossed and sticks out in all directions. Valon wears his Orichalcos Stone in a ring on his middle finger on his right hand. He carries a Chaos Duel Disk on his left wrist. Biography Valon is shown as a child that loves getting into fights. He appears to be an orphan but is looked after by a kind nun. One day she was in the church with Valon cleaning wounds from a previous fight when a group of thugs entered, telling the nun that their boss has bought the church and that they must leave. Valon is ready to fight but the nun grabs his wrist, telling him not to. That night a fire is started at the church. Valon is there and spots the thugs from earlier who are sniggering about it (the nun is also suspected to have been in the church at the time of the fire). Valon thinks that they are responsible and later he is seen in an alley holding a length of pipe, the bodies of the thugs on the ground around him. It is uncertain whether he killed them or not as they have been briefly seen in later scenes. (This entire sequence is from the Japanese version of the anime and is cut from the US version.) Valon is taken to prison (or a juvenile detention center) where he gets into more fights. Eventually he is taken to the warden (or headmaster), who tells Valon that he will let him leave if he defeats all the other prisoners on an island using the "Seal of Orichalcos". (The warden was working for Dartz.) Valon defeats all of his opponents. He is then encountered by Dartz and offered to work for him, and Valon accepts. Valon doesn't know that Dartz was the one who had the church burnt down. In the US version, Dartz had instead framed Valon for his first crime. Valon eventually became infatuated with Mai, although she does not appear to return those feelings as strongly as he wished she would. Partly out of jealousy and partly to help Mai let go of her past, Valon duels Joey Wheeler, a young man Mai thought fondly of. In their duel, each gains immense respect for one another, each seeing the other's devotion to protecting Mai and hiss refusal to be intimidated. While Mai is initially angry at Valon for taking this duel, he refuses to let her take his place. In the final clash his drive to win is matched by the joy at facing a great opponent like Joey. However, his focus wavers when Mai (knocked off her feet by the explosion from the attacks colliding) looks at the grappling opponents and calls out Joey's name. Once he loses, he admits it, drops to one knee in exhaustion and remains conscious just long enough to entrust Joey with rescuing Mai from her own fears. He then collapses and the Seal takes his soul. His image appears on a tablet in Dartz's temple to signify his capture and the image shows him in the same kneeling state. (It is noteworthy that, for all his combativeness and defiance in the past, he is one of only two characters whose soul-carving does not look like he's panicking at his imprisonment. The other is Joey.) Mai goes to him and shows great concern for him but quickly regains her composure and deems him as having been weak. This act is the final straw for Joey and he challenges her to a rematch to dispel the changes to her heart. Valon's soulless body, along with Mai's, is rescued by Rafael and they are both restored when Dartz is defeated. He wakes up in a seaside house and realizes that Mai was there also when he sees that she left him one of her "Cyber Harpie" cards. He is last seen at the end of the Dawn of the Duel arc on his motorcycle looking up at the sky. An interesting note is that while Valon was a prisoner and rather unruly kid, he is the only one of Dartz's henchman who acts less cruelly to others (other than sealing their souls away) instead of acting totally evil the way that Alister and Rafael, who claim to be trying to save the world, do. Deck Valon utilizes an "Armor Deck" where the monsters he Summons are equipped to his own body and he uses himself as a weapon. The majority of his strategy revolves around "Psychic Armor Head" which has the ability to search out any Armor Monster he wishes from his Deck and also regenerates itself from the Graveyard when it is destroyed. In addition, nearly all of his Monster Cards have a powerful effect of some sort, ranging from Magic and Trap Card negation to powerful forms of Monster destruction. "The Seal of Orichalcos" is critical to Valon's Deck, as all of his Armor monsters have 0 ATK and only certain cards can gain respectable ATK through their abilities. Furthermore, Valon uses cards that can Summon his Armor Monsters en masse and the Seal allows a player to use their Magic & Trap Card Zone for their Monster Cards, effectively doubling the number of Monster Cards that can be in play. Valon has little subtlety in his moves as is seen with his minimum use of Trap Cards. He prefers a straightforward offense to crush his opponent and the Duels he has been involved in are extremely fierce. Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! characters